


New Addition

by DyslexicSquirrel



Series: Welcome Home [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: Birthing class, dinner parties, and going into labor, oh my!Or the one where Steve has the baby.





	New Addition

Birthing class had sounded like such a good idea at the time. Neither Steve nor Tony had been in anyway involved in the birth of a baby, so when the midwife Clint’s wife Laura suggested recommended they sign up for some birthing classes, they’d agreed. 

Steve was seven months along by then and started doing the pregnant waddle when he walked. Tony found is utterly adorable, but he stopped commenting on it after the first time he told him that his “penguin walk” was “so cute, baby.” Steve has started crying and at that moment Tony wasn’t his boy’s Daddy; he was the alpha who made his pregnant omega cry. 

So much cuddling and reassurance had taken place after that. There had been a change in their dynamic in the third trimester. It wasn’t that Steve no longer acted like his boy—he did. But he was also more interested in nesting than anything else going on in the apartment, including Tony, except for when he got horny and needed Tony to fuck him. 

Which happened a lot. 

They had always had always had an active sex life, but during the last trimester of the pregnancy, Steve became insatiable. Tony started taking a lot of long lunches to go home for quickies. They had sex in the morning before he left for work and when he came home. Sometimes even right before Steve fell asleep. 

Tony never thought the day would come where he wanted less sex, but even with how slick Steve was (apparently during pregnancy it was common for omegas to slick like they were in heat all the time) his sick was tired. But it still rose to the occasion whenever his boy looked at him with those big, pleading eyes. 

Finding positions got more difficult the bigger Steve’s belly grew. They were limited most of the time to either laying on their sides, spooning, or propping Steve’s chest up with pillows so Tony could fuck home from behind without crushing him. 

The OB said sex was fine, even right up until Steve went into labor because it could make the whole process easier, but had cautioned against spanking this late into the pregnancy. Tony had anticipated Steve having a melt down from that, but it hadn’t seemed to phase his boy. At all. 

Tony was the one who was more upset. 

Steve just bought more stuff for the nursery and let Tony hire a maid to clean because he couldn’t do it as easily now (though he did insist on making dinner most nights). Tony loves his kid already, but he honestly just missed his sweet boy waiting for him on his knees, naked, when Tony came home. 

But the birthing classes? They started out rocky. It was held at a community center and despite the fact that Tony had tried to be casual, he still felt overdressed. Especially since Steve was wearing pregnancy leggings and an oversized t-shirt. The other pregnant omegas (and one female alpha) in the class were pressed similarly. The other alphas were dressed like their partners and Tony stuck out like a sore thumb in a polo and dress pants. 

He came right from the office. He’d know better to bring a change of clothes next time. 

Tony settles behind Steve, who was seated on a cushion with his legs stretched out in front of him. He leaned in to whisper in his boy’s ear, arms circling him to rest on his bump. “I love you, baby.” 

His boy looked up at him with angelic eyes and said, “I love you, Daddy.” 

“Oh, that’s so cute,” cooed the omega seated on their right. She was beaming at them, leaning back on alpha, letting him take her weight, and rubbing her own prominent baby bump. “Is this your first?” 

“Um, yes,” Steve said with a soft smile. He placed his hands over Tony’s where they still rested. 

“That’s so sweet. Brad, isn’t that so sweet?” She tapped her husband’s leg to get his attention and seemed satisfied at the distracted hum he gave, eyes glued to his phone. “This is our third. And, you know, we did the same thing when we were expecting our first.” 

“The same thing?” Steve asked, confused, head tilting to the side. 

“The calling each other ‘daddy’ and, in our case, ‘mommy’, you know to get use to hearing it. Didn’t we, honey?” 

“Yes, dear.” 

Tony tried to surreptitiously roll his eyes at the couple. God, he hoped he never ended up like that shmuck; only half paying attention to what his boy was saying. Not that he thought Steve would let him get away with it. He’d pout until Tony gave him the attention he wanted and Tony would be putty in his smaller hands. 

But then he felt Steve tense up and he went hyper focused, because something was obviously wrong. Before he could ask what, Steve scooted forward, trying to leverage himself up off the ground. “Da—Tony can you help me up, please? I need to go to the bathroom.” 

“Tony was up in a second, holding a hand out to his boy who looked distressed, but was obviously trying to hide it. He got Steve to his feet, sliding an arm around his shoulders, and Steve pressed a hand to the small of his own back. 

The omega they had been talking to laughed. “Yeah, these kids love to jump on your bladder, especially toward the end,” she said, caressing her belly. 

Tony wanted to tell her to shut the duck up because he might not understand why, but something she said had made his boy upset and Tony did not like it. Instead he ignored her and led Steve to the bathroom. After, checking to make sure no one else was in there with them, he flipped the lock on the door. 

Steve was breathing rapidly, looking close to tears, and Tony cupped his face, forcing him to look at Tony. “Baby, what’s the matter?” When Steve just shook his head, a few years spilling from the corners of his eyes, Tony made his voice firm. “You know you can tell Daddy anything. I can’t fix it if I don’t know what’s wrong.” 

“I don’t know why I’m so upset,” he said, voice hitching. “Just hearing that lady point out that the blob is going to call you daddy…” 

His boy trailed off, looking miserable, and Tony smiled at him softly, using his thumbs to brush away the tears on his cheeks. “Is that what you’re worried about, baby? You know even if the blob does call me daddy it’s not the same. You’ll always be my boy and I’ll always be your Daddy and nothing is going to change that.” 

Someone outside rattled the door and Steve tried to look in that direction, but Tony held his head firm. “Don’t worry about that, okay?” 

Steve sniffled, nodding his head, and Tony walked them backwards until Steve’s back bumped against the counter where the sinks were. His brow furrowed. “Daddy?” 

The only response Tony gave was a smile, moving his hands to Steve’s shoulders to turn him around until he faced the mirror. Then he took his boy’s hands, pressing a kiss to the back of each one before placing them flat on top of the counter. “Do you need me to show you, baby? Show you that I’ll always be your Daddy?” 

Their eyes met in the mirror, his boy’s eyes luminous with unshed tears, but also lust. Steve’s lower lip was caught between his teeth and he nodded. Tony caressed his hair, giving it a light tug, arching his neck fingers of his other hand caressing the bond mark on his boy’s slim, graceful neck.

Tony released him and stepped back. “Move your hips back, baby. Get comfortable, but don’t move your hands. Just like that. You’re so good for me.” 

Steve’s breathing went shallow when Tony got down on his knees and pushed Steve’s shirt up, fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his leggings to ease them down his legs. Steve didn’t believe in underwear, except when Tony asked him to put on some frilly when they played, so it was the only barrier between Tony and his goal. 

His boy was already moaning and whimpering just from Tony’s hands massaging the globes of his ass and Tony could still see his face in the mirror, color high on his cheeks, lips parted, eyes half lidded. 

He was beautiful. His beautiful boy.

The leggings around his thighs made it so Steve could barely spread his legs apart. That was fine with him. Tony filled his hands with his boy’s cheeks, spreading them wide. Just as he expected slick was already leaking from his hole, pooling in his boy’s crack. Tony licked a straight line from behind Steve’s ball to his hole, chuckling when his impatient, greedy boy pushed his hips back. 

“Don’t worry, sweet boy. I’ll give you what you want. Move as much as you need to. I want to see how needy you are.” For just a moment, Tony covered Steve’s hands with his own, squeezing them, before bringing them back to Steve’s ass and spreading him again. “Just don’t move your hands, baby.” 

“I won’t, Daddy. Please.” His boy wiggles his hips, trying to entice Tony to go back to what he’d been doing. What kind of Daddy would he be if he didn’t take care of his boy? 

Tony licked up the slick between Steve’s cheeks, moaning at how good he tasted, before lapping at fueled skin of Steve’s hole. It was leaking a steady stream of slick and Tony indulged himself, spending minutes just tasting his boy. 

“Daddy,” Steve said, panting. “Stop teasing. Please?” 

“You beg so beautifully, baby,” Tony told him after nipping at the swell of Steve’s ass. One more lick then Tony wiggled how tongue inside his boy’s fluttering hole. The way Steve rolled his hips back, trying to get Tony’s tongue deeper. Tony curled his tongue, tugging at the rim. 

“Daddy, I—” Steve broke off with a drawn out moan, when pushed his index finger inside along with his tongue, and pressed Steve forehead to the counter. “More, Daddy, please. Please, please.” 

His boy kept chanting ‘Please please please’ even when Tony pulled his head back and thrust three fingers inside his hole, internal muscles clamping down around them. Steve rocked back on the fingers, using them to try and get off. 

No matter how long they were together, no matter how old they get, Tony knew this would always be his favorite sight: watching his boy come apart, desperate for anything Tony would give him. 

Someone tried to open the door again, knocking this time, and Tony knew they didn’t have long. Curling his fingers down, Tony presses down on Steve’s prostate from the inside and rubbing against his taint to stimulate it from the outside. He reached his hand around, cupping the head of his boy’s cock just as Steve came with a keening cry. 

“There you go, baby. You’re so good. My good boy.” He praised Steve as he shook through the aftershocks and came down from the high of his orgasm. When Steve was limp and his hole had relaxed, Tony pulled his fingers free, pressed a kiss to Steve’s left cheek, and stood trying to not spill the come cupped in his hand. “Don’t move, baby. I’ll clean you up in a second.” 

He got no reply, but wasn’t expecting one. Tony washes his hands then took some paper towels and wet them, using them to wipe his boy’s slick and Tony’s saliva away from between his cheeks. Pulling his boy to a stand, Tony turned him around so he could wipe his dick clean, too. Then he pulled his leggings back in place, tugged his shirt down. 

Giving Steve a smile, Tony pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead. His poor boy looked dazed and rumpled. He was just so cute. 

He needed to find a time to propose. It was past time. They had bonded and Steve wore Tony’s collar, but now he needed a ring and to make it official in the eyes of the law. Steve deserves to have every kind of commitment Tony could give him. 

It wasn’t going to happen in a community center bathroom. Instead he brushed his fingers through Steve’s hair and said, “Now, let’s go learn how to breath.” 

Steve was in a much better mood through the rest of the class even with the woman next to them prattling on. 

* * *

It took Tony nearly a month to find the perfect ring for Steve. It had to be perfect for all aspect of who Steve was and their relationship—what they had now and what it would be in the future. He was his Steve, his boy, his bondmate, the bearer of his child, his partner, and he would be his husband. 

The ring had a platinum band, embossed with two intertwining lines, and was interspersed with inset diamonds and a sapphire right on top. He’d had it engraved on the inside with  _ I love you now; I love you always. Your Daddy forever. _ If the people at the jewelry store though it was odd, they didn’t comment. 

Tony had planned it all out. They were having people over for dinner—Natasha and Bruce, Bucky and Sam, Pepper and Happy, and Rhodey and Carol. Clint and Laura couldn’t come because they were out of town on vacation. Tony was going to pop the question after dessert, surrounded by their friends. 

He had the cleaning service come by today, even though it was off schedule, and hired a catered to make dinner so Steve could relax. His nesting was getting more intense. The closet in the guest room they were converting to a nursery was full, so was the dresser. The crib, glider and changing table would be delivered this weekend. They had a swing, a pack and play, and a bunch of other stuff, some of which Tony didn’t know the use of—from the baby shower in the living room. The car seat was already installed in the backseat.

He expected to see Steve on the couch, working on the baby blanket he was knitting. There were matching booties and a hat for the blob—who was very not blob like anymore—came home from the hospital. 

Except when he walked through the door of their apartment, Steve wasn’t on the couch. The caterers were in the kitchen, though, so he stopped to check in with them. He was just turning down the hall when Steve rushed out of the nursery, eyes wide, beaming, wearing nothing but one of the giant shirts he favored to wear around the house that covered his bump and still hit mid-thigh. 

Tony smiled fondly because he just bet the caterers got a shock when his boy answered the door that way. The cleaners were used to it by now. He didn’t notice the paint smudges until he got close enough to take Steve into his arms, kissing his smiling mouth. “What have you been up to?” 

“Came see, Daddy.” Steve grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the nursery. When he walked through the door behind Steve, there was a drop cloth on the floor, cans of open paint scattered on top of it and the bucket of Steve’s brushes. The left wall was also now covered in a jungle scene.

“Oh, baby,” Tony sighed, wrapping his arms around Steve from behind and resting his chin on top of his head. “It’s beautiful.” 

There were animals hiding in the lush foliage, bushes and trees, as well as in and around a lake. “Some of the animals don’t really belong in a forest,” Steve was telling him, “But I wanted one animal for every letter of the alphabet.” 

“Have you been doing this all day?” 

“Mhmm.” 

Tony turned his head to look at the pain cants. “What kind of paint did you use? Was there enough ventilation in here?” 

Steve twisted in his arms, so he could rest his chin on Tony’s chest and look up at him, arms going around Tony’s waist. “Don’t worry. It’s that stuff that’s safe to use around babies, with hardly any fumes. I checked with the doctor and she said it would be okay.”

“Alright, baby. It really is beautiful.” He smiled down at his boy. He bopped Steve’s nose where a smudge of paint was. “But you’re a mess. Did you forget that we have people coming over in an hour?” 

“Oh, no,” Steve gasped. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I just really, really wanted to paint the mural. I didn’t know what to paint until now and I don’t have much more time until little blob is born—”

“We really should have come up with a better nickname.” 

“—and I just forgot,” he finished, taking a deep breath. 

Tony laughed, hugging Steve tight. “It’s okay, baby. I’m not mad.” He rocked his boy back and forth. “I think it’s good. You haven’t been able to do much of your art lately.” 

“Okay,” Steve sighed, tightening his arms around Tony as much as he could with his bump between them. 

“Plus, our friend won’t care if they have to wait a bit for appetizers.” 

“Bucky might. He gets grumpy when he’s hungry.” 

Bucky and Steve has been friends since they were kids and the two alphas hadn’t gotten along at first. Now they had a grudging respect for each other and a friendship of sorts. They both just wanted Steve safe and happy. “That’s true. He is a moody bastard.” 

Steve slapped his chest. “Be nice.” 

“I’m always nice.” Steve rolled his eyes. Tony gripped his ass, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. Not because he thought anyone could hear them, but because he knew his boy liked it. “Just wait until I can spark you again, boy. You are racking up so many punishments.” 

As intended, Steve started squirming, and Tony could feel his cock getting hard against his thigh. He did nothing about it, though. Just patted Steve on the hip and stepped back. “Go get ready, baby. I’m going to make sure the table gets set and everything is okay with the caterers.” 

His boy pouted, but he went to shower and get dressed. Tony chuckled under his breath, took one more look at the beautiful mural Steve had done for their child, and smiled as he left the room.

* * *

Dinner went great. The apartment was full of overlapping voices, good natured arguing, laughter. They hadn't gotten since the baby shower so it was nice having them there and catching up. 

Natasha and Bruce were starting the process of adopting a little girl from Russia. The gym that Sam and Bucky owned was doing so well that they were looking at property to open a second location. Pepper and Happy’s oldest won a spelling bee at school and wanted to start dance class and their youngest was in kindergarten now. Rhodey and Carol were trying to find a bigger place because they adopted another cat and were running out of room in their shoebox apartment in lower Manhattan. 

Steve was feeling extra cuddly the closer he got to his due date and spent dinner in Tony’s lap. He balanced a plate on the swell of his belly, alternating between giving bites to Tony and taking one himself. Tony sneakily got Steve to eat more than he was. 

“Who wants coffee?” Tony nudged Steve so he could stand and settled him in the chair he vacated. And round of ‘mes’ went up and Tony went to the kitchen to brew a pot. While he waited for it to finish, Tony fingered the ring box in his pocket. 

“You’re up to something,” came Natasha’s voice behind him and he jumped, turning around to look at her. She was leaning against the kitchen island, arms crossed. 

Tony looked to see what Steve was doing, but Natasha rolled her eyes and said, “He can’t hear you. Him and Bucky are arguing about something that happened when they were growing up.” 

Tony hesitated for a moment before sighing and pulling the box out of her pocket to show her. She always could see through his bullshit. She raised a brow, cracked the box opened and whistled when she saw the ring. “Very nice. He’ll love it.” She handed the box back and went to grad the dessert plates out of the cabinet. 

“You think so?” He normally wasn’t prone to feeling insecurity and he and Steve were already as good as married (and having a kid), but this was a big step. He had to admit he was a little worried. 

“Of course he will,” Natasha said, squeezing his shoulder. “I’d think you would be smarter than to ask a question like that.” 

“Oh, ha ha. Very funny.” Tony braced himself against the counter and hung his head. “Everything is changing. I don’t want to put too much pressure on him, you know?” 

“Steve’s tough, Tony. And he loves you for some reason.” Tony lifted his head and glared at her. She smirked back. “Honestly, we’ve all been wondering why you two haven’t gotten married yet.” 

Tony turned slowly, leaning back against the counter behind him, squinting at her. “There’s a bet, isn’t there?” 

“Of course there is,” Rhodey said as he walked over to where he and Natasha stood in the kitchen. 

“I’d like to say I’m surprised, but I’m not.” Tony slowly shook his head, looking at his two closest friends in mock disapproval. He turned to Natasha. “Who’s going to win?” 

She shrugged, face not giving away anything. One of the many reasons playing poker with her was awful. She opened another cabinet to grab mugs for the coffee. 

“Wait, wait,” Rhodey said, looking between the two of them. He pinned Tony with a piercing look. “Are you proposing? Tonight?” 

“I might be.” 

“Damnit, man. You couldn’t have waited a few more months?” 

Tony laughed at the dejected look on Rhodey’s face. “Sorry, papa bear. No can do.” 

Rhodey groaned. “Whatever. I won the last bet anyway,” he said, picking up the trays of mini desserts the caterers had set out before they left. 

“What was the last bet?” Tony frowned at them. Why wasn’t he ever involved in these bets except as the subject? 

Rhodey looked over his shoulder. “Oh, on when you two were gonna have a kid.” 

Tony shook his head again and grabbed the carafe and the stack of dessert plates Natasha had set on the island. “Alright, let’s go. I have a boy to propose to.” 

“Lead the way, Daddy,” Natasha said, in a sultry voice. Tony tripped over his own feet, almost dropping the plates, and looked at her in surprise. They all knew about the nature of his and Steve’s relationship; they hadn’t wanted to keep it from their friends.

But hearing Natasha call him ‘Daddy’ was weird. He straightened, one eyebrow rising as he looked at her. She shrugged. “Wanted to see what would happen.”

“Careful, baby” he said softly, stepping in close. “Naught girls get spanked.” 

She chuckled, the sound low and husky, bumping his shoulder with hers. Her eyes sparkled up at him. “Bruce might get jealous. And that’s to say nothing about Steve.” 

“I have a feeling you’re more the type to dole out the spanking than to get them anyway.” Natasha didn’t say anything, just shrugged, shooting him a playful look. 

Huh. He filed that away for later. Seemed Natasha and Bruce might have secrets and he and Steve hadn’t played with another couple in a long time. 

Coffee and desserts were filed out, everyone settling back around the table. Steve climbed back into his lap. Tony held his coffee mug in one hand and let his sweet boy feed him bites of a mini pecan pie, free hand resting on Steve’s belly. 

The ring box was burning a hole in his pocket. Natasha and Rhodey were giving him surreptitious glances. He rolled his eyes at them. Steve was still eating and he was going to wait until his sweet boy was done. 

Except the blob had other ideas. 

Steve winced, hand going to his stomach. “Ow.” 

“You okay, baby?” Tony managed to put his mug down without jostling Steve too much. Everyone had stopped talking and were staring at Steve. 

“I think that was a contraction?” Steve turned wide eyes to Tony. 

Pepper, who was the only one of them to have given birth before, spoke up. “It could just be Braxton Hicks, but you should head to the hospital anyway to make sure.” Pepper went into business mode (which happened to be a lot like her mom mode, but with less cookies) and stood. “Where’s your phone? I’ll call the midwife and the hospital to let them know you’re coming.” 

Tony pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and tossed it to her. “Thanks, Pep.” 

Sam pushes his chair back and asked, “Is your bag already in the car or do you need to grab it?”

“It’s in the closet,” Steve said, still rubbing his belly. 

Pep covered the phone and called after Sam, “Grab him a pair of pants, too. Something loose.” 

Tony gave her a grateful look and she smiled at him briefly before going back to talking to whoever was on the phone and he kept rubbing circles on Steve’s lower back. 

Happy left to pull the car around, Bucky helped Tony get Steve standing when Sam came back out with a pair of sweats and Steve’s hospital bag. Bruce and Natasha went ahead to the hospital with Rhodey and Carol. And Pepper, Sam and Bucky took the elevator down to the garage with Tony and Steve, making sure Steve got in the car and his hospital bag went in the backseat with Tony. He let Happy drive because Tony didn’t know if he was steady enough t donit himself. 

Pep, Sam and Bucky said they would meet them at the hospital later. Just in case, they all said. Because they might be having a baby tonight. Tony reaches over the front passenger seat and gripped Steve’s hand. 

* * *

Sarah Marie Stark was born on April 14th, at 4:38 am. She weighed 7lbs even and was 18 inches long. Tony was in love at first sight. She was perfect. 

Right now Steve was sitting in a hospital bed, Sarah latched onto a nipple while he stroked their daughter’s back. Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the two most important people in his life. He pushed Steve’s hair away from his forehead and pressed a kiss there before bending down and kissing his daughter’s cheek. 

“You’re amazing, baby. Look what you did.” 

“You had a part in making her, you know,” Steve said, smiling up at him, looking tired. 

“You did all the hard work, though. I love you so much.” 

“I love you, Daddy.” Tony kisses his forehead again to hide his smile. The look on the nurse’s face when Steve has called him Daddy during the delivery and she realized it  _ wasn’t  _ because he was about to become a father had been priceless. He would have laughed if he weren’t so concerned for Steve. It had been a relatively short labor (or so he was told), but he’d hated seeing his boy in pain. 

“And I love you, little blob,” he told his daughter, who let go of the nipple she’d been sucking on to yawn. Tony caressed her downy soft cheek. 

Steve chuckled, settling back more in bed since Sarah was done eating for now. Their friends had all gone home after coming in by twos to say hello and Steve hadn’t gotten a chance to nap yet. “I thought you didn’t like that nickname?” 

“Eh, it’s grown on me. Besides, she’ll probably hate it when she’s a teenager so that’s a bonus.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“Accurate.” Tony stood up and picked up his suit jacket where he had left it draped over the chair in the corner which would be his bed until they went home tomorrow. He’d stashed the ring box in there when they got to the hospital. He retrieved it and went back to sit on the edge of the bed, holding it up in his hand. 

It took Steve a moment to notice, so engrossed in their daughter, not that Tony blamed Steve. But when he glanced up and say the tiny red box, he gasped, hand that wasn’t holding Sarah covering his mouth. His eyes flicked from Tony to the box and back, tears welling in his eyes. “Is that…?” 

Tony nodded, opening the box so Steve could see the ring. His sweet boy choked back a sob. “This isn’t what I had planned. I was going to ask you tonight after dessert before we kicked our friends out to go fuck like bunnies.” 

“Tony,” Steve said with a watery laugh. He lowered his hand uncovering a smile. 

“But things don’t always go as planned, which we know all too well. And I’ve learned that sometimes unplanned is the best,” he said, gazing down at their daughter who was asleep against Steve’s chest, mouth twitching in her sleep, wearing the little white and yellow hat Steve had knitted her. 

Tony slipped the ring from the box, which was set on the table next to the bed. Looking into Steve’s eyes, eyes he had known he wanted to look into forever the first time he’d seen him at the club, Tony took Steve’s left hand in his and held up the ring. “Steven Grant Rogers, my sweet beautiful boy, will you marry me?” 

The tears spilled over, running down Steve’s cheeks, and he nodded frantically, breath hiccuping. “Yes. Yes, Daddy! I love you so much.” 

Tony slipped the ring on Steve’s finger and claimed his mouth in a kiss. It was quick because the nurse would be back soon to check on them, but it was dirty and dominating, claiming. Steve and Sarah were his. 

When Tony broke the kiss, he pressed their foreheads together and let his eyes close. “I’ll love you forever, baby. You’re mine.” 

“Always, Daddy.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of his series (that I have planned anyway). Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been giving this series kudos and comments. I ❤️ you all. 
> 
> Tumblr: Dyslexicsquirrel


End file.
